


United

by MarkofDark



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Matespritship, Pesterchum/Trollian, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Terezi has her eyesight, Trolls on Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkofDark/pseuds/MarkofDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi drags Karkat back to her hive after the game's ending, hoping they still connect like they did back then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	United

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for my friend in thanks for her drawing me Terezi. I hope you enjoy this!

-gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG].-  
GC: H3Y K4RK4T >:]  
CG: HEY. WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT? TO INTERROGATE AND DEMEAN ME IN SOME STUPID GAME OF YOURS?  
GC: COOL 1T K4RKL3S 1 JUST W4NT3D TO T4LK  
CG: REALLY. WHAT IS THERE TO EVEN TALK ABOUT?  
GC: W3LL W3 H4V3NT S33N 34CH OTH3R S1NC3 TH3 G4M3 3ND3D  
GC: WH4T H4V3 YOU B33N UP TO >:?  
CG: NOTHING.  
GC: NOTH1NG >:?  
GC: 1 H1GHLY DOUBT TH4T  
CG: YEAH, NOTHING YOU WOULD BE INTERESTED IN ANYWAY.  
GC: T3LL M3 4NYW4Y  
CG: I’M REBUILDING MY HIVE. IT’S NOTHING SPECIAL. IT’S BETTER THAN LIVING WITHOUT ONE ANYWAY.  
CG: WHAT ABOUT YOU, TEREZI?  
GC: 1 H4V3 B33N TH1NK1NG 4BOUT YOU NONSTOP  
GC: 1TS SO 3MB4RR4S1NG TO JUST B3 ON MY COMPUT3R 4LL D4Y W41T1NG FOR YOU TO G3T ONL1NE >:]  
CG: NICE JOKE, SMARTASS. TELL ME WHAT YOU’RE REALLY DOING.  
GC: 1VE B33N TRY1NG TO G3T 1N CONT4CT W1TH OUR FR13NDS  
CG: I HAVEN’T REALLY TRIED. HOW IS THAT GOONG?  
GC: PR3TTY UNSUCC3SSFUL >:[  
GC: TH3 ONLY ON3 1V3 B33N 4BL3 TO F1ND 1S N3P3T4  
GC: WH1CH 1S ST1LL B3TT3R TH4N NOTH1NG BUT 1M ST1LL LOOK1NG FOR VR1SK4  
CG: WHY WOULD YOU LOOK FOR VRISKA? SHE ALWAYS MADE YOU FEEL LIKE SHIT.  
GC: K4RK4T YOU JUST DON’T G3T 1T  
GC: SH3 M4Y B3 TH3 B1GG3ST B1TCH W3LL 3V3R KNOW 4ND SH3 M4Y H4V3 M4D3 M3 F33L L3SS TH4N GR34T BUT SH3S ST1LL MY B3ST FR13ND  
GC: 1TS L1K3 YOU 4ND SOLLUX  
CG: SO TOUCHY. I’M IN TEARS RIGHT NOW.  
GC: 1M S3R1OUS  
CG: WHATEVER. I STILL DON’T THINK YOU SHOULD TRY WITH HER.  
GC: 1 DON’T R34LLY C4R3  
GC: 1 4M GO1NG TO S34RCH FOR H3R JUST L1KE 1 D1D FOR YOU  
CG: YOU WENT LOOKING FOR ME?  
GC: OF COURS3 1 D1D DUMB4SS  
GC: HOW DO YOU TH1NK 1 FOUND YOUR SCR33N N4M3 4G41N 1F 1 H4DNT >:?  
CG: WHY?  
GC: B3C4US3 1 M1SS3D YOU  
GC: 4ND  
GC: W3R3 ST1LL M4T3SPR1TS R1GHT  
CG: I GUESS.  
GC: TH3R3 1S NO GU3SS1NG 1N TH1S K4RK4T  
GC: W3 31TH3R 4R3 OR W3 4R3NT  
CG: …  
CG: WE ARE.  
GC: OK4Y TH3N  
CG: DOES THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY?  
GC: Y3S >:]  
GC: 4ND ON TH4T NOT3 1 TH1NK 1T 1S 4 GOOD T1M3 TO R3CONN3CT 4S 1T S33MS N31TH3R OF US 4R3 DO1NG 4NYTH1NG V3RY 1MPORT4NT  
CG: WERE YOU NOT LISTENING? I’M STILL REBUILDING MY HIVE.  
GC: OH C4N 1T  
GC: YOULL PUT DOWN THOS3 TOOLS 4ND COM3 S33 M3  
CG: NO WAY.  
GC: 1T W1LL HAPP3N >:]  
-gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG].-

As you have already expected, it doesn’t take that long for Karkat to arrive at your hivestep. He grumbles as you let him in, helping him up into your treehouse of a hive. He comments derogatorily about how your hive stinks of rusty chalk and grub piss. You take the insults with a grain of salt. You’re happy to see him again.

It had been over a sweep since the ending of the game. The humans had gone back to Earth, and you as well as your fellow teammates returned to Alternia. When you had returned the planet was near to ruins; even now everyone still inhabiting it is pitching in to restore Alternia to its formal glory. Other than that your life has returned to normal. As normal as it can become, anyway. You haven’t really been able to get accustomed to your old lifestyle since the game. There’s so much missing now, including your still-missing friends. It’s a blessing that you even have Karkat now.

Speaking of Karkat, he’s now sitting on the floor, looking at you and asking why you’re staring at him like some kind of deranged freak. You roll your eyes. You sit down next to him and grab a piece of chalk, starting to draw nothing in particular on the floorboards. You ask him if he wants to sit on the bed. He asks if the two of you are going to be pailing. You retort and say that’s a stupid question and change the subject.

“I’ve missed you a lot, Karkat,” you say as you look at him.

Karkat is silent. Your ears flatten some in disappointment.

“I missed you too,” he says at last.

You brighten instantly and start cackling.

“I knew it!”

Karkat groans, but you keep laughing. As if it’s a way of shutting you up, he grabs your hand and presses his lips to yours. Your cheeks turn a light Teal. Well, that does it. It’s so uncalled for it has left your obnoxious laughing stops. Your eyes are wide even after he pulls away, grumbling about how annoying your laugh is. You can’t help but make a small giggle at that; he gets annoyed so easily. Your hand is still in his. The heat of his skin against yours makes you smile. You lean a bit forward to press a kiss to Karkat’s cheek. You expect Karkat to pull away and object, but much to your surprise, he doesn’t.

“It’s great to have you back, Karkat,” you tell him.

“Thanks,” he mutters. “Good to know somebody thinks so.”

“Oh, you’re too hard on yourself.”

You lean again and connect your lips to his. It’s soft and sweet. His lips taste like cherries. Much to your pleasure he starts to press back. You close your eyes and tilt your head, getting more comfortable.

For the next hour or two you spend kissing and snuggling your Matesprit. It all feels so nice.

After long, which seems like forever to you, he tells you he has to leave. You are disappointed by this and try not to show it, but you know you can’t keep him locked in here with you forever. He has things to do. You make Karkat promise to visit you soon. He does so, albeit grumpily.

As you lay in your recupracoon now, staring up at the ceiling, you think of him. You can’t get him out of your mind. You miss him being here with you already. Maybe you’ll send him off a message in a few hours and force him to come back again. But for now, the sun is rising, and you need sleep. You close your eyes and begin another journey through your dreams.

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC].-  
CG: HEY. I KNOW YOU’RE ALSEEP. BUT I WANTED TO SAY A FEW THINGS THAT I FORGOT TO A WHILE AGO.  
CG: FIRST OF ALL, YOU’RE COMPLETELY OBNOXIOUS. YOU’RE LOUD AND FUCKING UNPLEASANT. BUT IT WAS GREAT SEEING YOU AGAIN. I REALLY DID MISS YOU.  
CG: AS YOU SAID BEFORE, WE’RE MATESPRITS. STILL. IT MAKES ME FEEL MORE SECURE KNOWING YOU DIDN’T FORGET ME.  
CG: SECOND, I’M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A DOUCHEBAG IN THE PAST. I WAS AN IDIOT, AND WE BOTH FUCKING KNOW THAT. BUT I KNOW BETTER NOW.  
CG: DID I MENTION KY HIVE YET? YEAH, I FINISHED THAT. THANK GOD TOO. BUILDING THAT WAS SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS. YOU SHOULD COME AND CHECK IT OUT SOMETIME. AND EVEN IF YOU DON’T WANT TO, I’LL DRAG YOU OVER HERE.  
CG: ANYWAY, THAT’S ALL I WANTED TO SAY.  
CG: BYE.  
-carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC].-  
-carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC].-  
CG: <3  
-carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC].-

You wake up towards the end of the day. There’s still part of the sunset outside. It’s pretty, but you ignore it for the most part. Your husktop is beeping, indicating that one or more of your friends has been messaging you while you were asleep. Lazily scratching your head, you flip open your husktop and move the mouse. The screen comes to life. As you already expected, the messages are from nobody new. They’re all from Karkat. You’re a bit eager to read what he’s typed you, because he doesn’t usually do that unless you message him first. You read it over once, just skimming through the comments. Then you pay more attention to detail the second time around. You smile; he is so sweet. As sweet as Karkat can get, anyway. You’ll have to mention that to him later. You see the heart Karkat typed and make a small laugh. After that you spend minutes, perhaps more, rereading over the messages, and thinking of your Matesprit.


End file.
